


I need you safe

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Vulnerable Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Worried Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: (Set during S3 Ep15)Lucifer's nightmare about Chloe falling from his balcony effects him much more than he would have expected.So he picks up the phone, and before he knows it, Chloe is at his penthouse, ready to calm his worries.





	I need you safe

_“Chloe!”_

His own desperate words echoed in his ears as he awoke with a start, eyes flying open.

His breaths were heavy, his hands shaky as he pushed them through his sweaty hair, slowly coming back to his senses while he sat up.

It was just a dream, just a nightmare.

But all the same, Chloe had died and he couldn’t save her…and it felt so…real that Lucifer struggled to shake the feeling of deep grief and fear that gripped his heart at the awful image of seeing Chloe plummeting to her death and being unable to stop it.

Lucifer’s eyes flicked to his phone lying on the bedside table. He contemplated calling the detective, just to soothe his troubled mind and assure himself that she was okay. But when he picked up the phone and turned on the screen he noticed the late hour:

_3:26 AM_

He sighed heavily, swallowing and breathing deeply to try and shake this feeling away on his own. But his eyes kept glancing over to the balcony, and that awful feeling he’d felt in his gut when he saw her fall in the dream came back just as strongly.

Lucifer rarely had nightmares, and when he did they were never this bad. He could usually shake them off pretty easily with some deep breaths and a few drinks perhaps. But the devil already knew that drinks weren’t going to cut it.

He needed to hear from Chloe, or see her. He needed proof that she was truly okay, or he wouldn’t be able to calm down.

So despite not wanting to wake the detective, Lucifer ended up turning his phone screen back on again and calling Chloe. He shakily put the phone to his ear, his breathing becoming rapider as he listened to the rings.

one…

two…

three…

four…

five.

With each ring that went by without an answer, Lucifer only became more worried, until by the time the phone finally picked up, Lucifer was on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Lucifer?” at last came the half-awake voice on the other end.

Lucifer let out a heavy, audible sigh of relief as he heard her voice, his whole body relaxing, “Chloe…thank goodness you’re okay.”

“Okay?” Chloe’s voice immediately sounded more awake at his odd wording, “Why would I not be? I was asleep. Why are you calling me at 3am? Is something wrong?”

The devil just listened to her voice, treasuring the fact that he was able to listen to her. The fact that she was here.

Just the idea that she may have died, brought a lump to Lucifer’s throat. So when Chloe asked if anything was wrong, he struggled to speak around that lump, “Y-yeah…sorry…I’m f-fine.”

There was a brief silence, in which Lucifer could practically hear Chloe raising her eyebrows questioningly, “I thought you didn’t lie, Lucifer.” Her voice held a mix of disapproval, yet also concern, “If you’re not okay then tell me. I can come over-“

“No!”

There was another silence after Lucifer’s sudden outburst, which made it clear that he very much was not fine, “D-detective please…d-don’t come.” He almost begged, swallowing hard to try and make that damn lump go away, hating how his voice was quivering and giving away his vulnerable disposition.

“Lucifer…what’s wrong?  Why are you upset? Why don’t you want me to come?” the concern was obvious in Chloe’s voice now, any sign of fatigue now gone.

Lucifer sighed, rubbing his forehead, unsure as to why the nightmare was still affecting him. It seemed like just talking to her on the phone was just somehow making him more distressed. He needed to see her in person to truly know she was okay, “I…It’s…” he hated having to tell her what happened, because he felt like it sounded stupid, made him sound like a pathetic child.

“You can tell me, Lucifer.” Came Chloe’s reassuring tone that always made it hard for Lucifer to keep things from her.

He sighed again, holding the phone a bit further from his face as if trying to hide from it, “It’s stupid…i-it was just a-a…nightmare…a-about…you-“ he responded vaguely.

“A nightmare about me? What happened in it?” Chloe inquired.

But Lucifer wasn’t really listening. He was just staring at the balcony, the nightmare replaying over and over in his head, making it seem more and more real even though he was talking to Chloe right now, “C-can I…come to y-you?” he asked suddenly, ignoring her question. He needed to see her to calm himself down, to assure himself that she was 100% safe.

There was a brief pause as Chloe presumably contemplated the request, “Trixie’s asleep…I don’t want to wake her. But Maze is here, she can take care of her while I come to you, if that’s okay. I know you don’t want me to, but that’s the only option if you need to see me now.”

Lucifer let out a heavy breath, clenching his fists as he heard the words. He was so afraid that Chloe would come, and the nightmare would come true. But he knew that if he didn’t see her tonight then he’d be a wreck, so he reluctantly gave in, “O-okay…you can…come h-here just…b-be careful.”

“I will, promise. Okay I’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

Then she hung up, leaving Lucifer alone with his whirring thoughts.

He put the phone down and got up from the bed, putting his robe on so that he was more decent; which was ironic considering he’d been naked in front of her on two separate occasions. But she was coming to his place at 3am so the least he could do was be considerate and cover up.

But he wasn’t about to get completely dressed. In the dream he’d been wearing a white shirt and black pants, his usual day attire. So he felt that by wearing his robe it made it less likely to become a reality. It was a stupid thing to think, but he was so anxious that he was trying anything to comfort himself.

As he waited for Chloe to arrive, he paced around the penthouse, trying to calm himself so he was less of a mess when she got here. He felt awful for making her come here at such an hour, but then he reminded himself that it was her who had insisted on coming, not him.

The devil poured himself a drink of strong whiskey, hoping the drink could numb some of his worries. He had just knocked back half of the glass when the elevator dinged, indicating Chloe had arrived.

He turned his head to look, and indeed there she was in the flesh, completely okay.

But before he could let a smile of relief take over his face, he noticed what she was wearing. Black pants, black hoodie. It was way too close to what she was wearing in the dream, and his face fell, his heart beginning to race.

Chloe walked towards him, noticing his concerned expression and furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, “What?” she noticed he was looking at her clothes, and she looked down, plucking at the loose clothing, “Oh, yeah sorry I don’t look great. I just threw on some clothes to come here.” She moved over to the couch by the balcony, “So, what’s going on?”

Lucifer was in a quiet state of shock and worry, until he saw where Chloe was heading and he snapped, “Chloe get away from there!” his loud tone echoed through the quiet apartment.

The detective jumped at his sudden harsh tone, freezing in her tracks and quickly looking around in confusion, trying to spot any potential danger, “What? Why?”

Lucifer swallowed hard, hands shaking and eyes tearing up with terror, not daring to move towards her in case his wings decided to burst from his back of his own accord, thus setting his nightmare into motion, “Just p-please!” he pleaded through heaving breaths, “G-get away…i-it isn’t s-safe!”

Chloe looked back at the devil, noticing the state he’d gotten into over this. So while the request seemed odd and irrational, she listened to him and slowly walked over to him, “Okay. I’m away.” She stopped just in front of him, taking in his sweaty brow, his quivering lip and glassy eyes.

“Now do you want to tell me what this is about?” she asked softly, glancing down at his shaking hands and gently taking them in hers, trying to calm him. It hurt her to see him so distraught.

Lucifer looked down at his hands as Chloe took a hold of them, a flicker of comfort going through him at the contact. He took in a shaky breath and blinked rapidly to clear his vision, his gaze moving to Chloe who was looking up at him with a concerned expression.

After he swallowed, the devil began his explanation, “I…I had a…a nightmare where…I…I showed you m-my…my…wings and…and y-you-“ he quickly looked away as he felt tears stinging his eyes again.

Lucifer hated this so much. He hated feeling and acting so vulnerable, he hated it so much. Especially the fact that he had almost no control over it.

Chloe noticed his struggle to get the words out, and despite the odd start to his story with the whole wings thing, she encouraged him to continue, “Take a breath, Lucifer. You can tell me.” She gave his hands a soft squeeze of reassurance.

He nodded, closing his eyes for a second and taking a deep breath then opening them again and continuing, “You…fell…fell off the balcony a-and I…I tried to save you…I tried t-to…to fly after you…b-but…it didn’t work a-and y-you…you…” he couldn’t say those words, it hurt too much.

So he just trailed off, leaving the words dead in the air, but the ending was very apparent judging by how he has struggled to say it, and the hurt look on his face.

“I died.” Chloe finished the sentence for him, blinking at him as she took in this information.

Lucifer nodded solemnly, letting go of her hands to grab his glass and drain it of its contents, noting that his hands were shaky still.

Chloe took the words in. Ignoring the wings part, because she didn’t want to have a debate about his whole devil metaphor right now, it was heartwarming in a weird way that he was so upset over just the idea of her dying.

Of course she hated to see him like this, and wished he wasn’t so affected by the nightmare. But he was which meant that he must really care about her, which felt nice despite the circumstances.

Lucifer had turned his back to her, not wanting her to see how hard he was struggling to keep his emotions in check.  

Chloe took another step closer, noticing the man’s shoulders were shaking slightly, “Well, it’s normal to get upset by nightmares. They can seem really real.” She gently took ahold of his arm and tugged him around to face her, her heart breaking a little as she saw the tears sparkling in his eyes, “But as you can see, I’m here and I’m fi-“

She got cut off as Lucifer suddenly enveloped her in his arms, squeezing tighter than he ever had before when they embraced. It made her feel a little breathless, both because he was crushing her a bit, and because the hug was so intimate.

After a brief hesitation, she wrapped her own arms around him, holding just as tight, “I’m fine.” She finished her sentence, gently rubbing his back between his shoulder blades, carefully avoiding where she knew his unusual scars lay; not wanting to upset him more if she touched them.

She heard a soft sniffle come from the man as he gripped the back of her sweater, feeling a tear drip onto her neck. Chloe didn’t think she’d ever witnessed Lucifer cry before, and while it hurt her it was kind of nice to see a more human side to him; to see him let his emotional barriers down.

Chloe kept rubbing his back, her other hand moving up to stroke the back of Lucifer’s head as she consoled him, “Shh, I’m okay, you’re okay. We’re both fine.”

Aside from the odd sniff, Lucifer was quiet for a little while until he spoke up in a rough voice, “Sorry…for making you come here at 3am so I could…cry on your shoulder like a…pathetic child.”

The detective shook her head, continuing her gentle motions, “Don’t say that, Lucifer. Yes it’s late but you needed someone right now, and that’s okay.” She assured him, encouraging him to be more open, “I’m not trying to sound like your therapist here, but being open with your feelings is healthy. It doesn’t make you pathetic, or weak.”

She felt his body relaxing at her words, which made her smile slightly, glad it seemed like she’d gotten through to him for once.

The pair was silent for another few moments as they just held each other, until Chloe’s arm began to cramp and slowly she pulled away, watching as Lucifer loosened his own grip and hastily wiped his damp eyes with his sleeve. “You okay, now?” she asked.

Lucifer reluctantly met her eyes, his own eyes tinted slightly red but despite that he was feeling significantly better now. Chloe really had calmed his worries. He nodded, managing a small smile, “Yes, thank you.”

Chloe returned the smile, rubbing her eyes tiredly, “Good, I’m glad.” She stifled a yawn, and Lucifer soon did the same.

The late hour was catching up to the pair of them.

“Sorry again for keeping you up so late…” Lucifer apologised sheepishly, putting his hands in his robe pockets, “I won’t keep you any longer.”

Chloe shook her head, “It’s okay Lucifer, really.” She assured, noticing a brief look of anxiety on his face as he looked back over at the balcony. It was clear that while she had mostly calmed his worries, they were still lingering there in his mind, and would probably still keep him from sleeping.

She had an idea, but it made her feel a bit weird in a good and bad way, “I…I don’t have to leave…if…if you want me to...to stay I can.” She suggested a bit awkwardly, not wanting to seem like she was inviting herself, but she was reluctant to leave Lucifer alone when she’d just seen the state he could get into.

Lucifer blinked at the suggestion. He never expected Chloe to suggest she stay over, it was usually him trying to convince her to spend the night, “Really?” he couldn’t hide the surprise, and hope in his tone.

Chloe nodded, “If you want me to. But this is not an invitation for sex or anything. I just want to be here for you in case you have the dream again or something.”

The slight joke made the tense atmosphere relax a little, and the devil smirked slightly, “That’s a shame, I thought you were inviting yourself into my bed.” But then he became serious, “But…if you don’t mind…I would appreciate the company.”

“Of course.” Chloe smiled softly, about to head for the couch when Lucifer grabbed her arm, stopping her. She looked to him and saw the worry in his eyes.

“Don’t go over there…please.”

Chloe nodded, “Okay. But…where am I going to sleep?”

Lucifer glanced to his bedroom, “I mean…my bed has plenty of room.” He put up his hands in surrender, “I promise I mean it innocently. I just don’t want you sleeping on the sofa. However, if it makes you uncomfortable, then I will sleep there.”

“Absolutely not, I will not force you out of your own bed.” Chloe responded firmly, but couldn’t deny how the suggestion made her cheeks glow slightly.

Her, share a bed with Lucifer Morningstar?

Normally, she would think this was a ploy for her to sleep with him, but she could see the authenticity in his expression, so she trusted him, “Okay fine. But if you try anything-“

“I promise I won’t.” Lucifer assured, dark eyes showing that he was telling the truth. He then put a hand to his mouth as he yawned, blinking slowly, “Goodness I’m tired.” He began to walk back to his room, turning out the lights along the way and beckoning to the detective, “Shall we?”

Chloe nodded, trusting his words, yet rolling her eyes at his ‘inviting’ beckon, “I guess so.” She trudged after him, slipping off her shoes outside his room.

Lucifer slid off his robe as he reached the room, hanging it up near the bed and getting under the covers.

Chloe swallowed, struggling not to panic at the brief look she got of Lucifer shirtless and in his boxers. She didn’t know what it affected her so much, she’d seen him naked _twice_ for goodness sake!

“You going to join me, detective?” Lucifer’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she blinked, blushing lightly as she quickly pretended she wasn’t just thinking about his half-naked body, as well trying not to think about the somewhat intimate implications of his words.

“Y-yep.” She responded quickly, hesitating for a moment before sliding into the other side of the large bed. It was quite big, which left a modest gap between the two of them; Chloe found herself both grateful for it, but also annoyed by it.

Chloe shifted about, getting comfortable which was easy because this bed was extremely comfortable. It was probably some fancy, expensive mattress; she just tried not to think about all the other women who had slept in this bed before her.

“Comfy?” Lucifer asked, looking over at her.

“Mhmm.” She hummed sleepily, already struggling to keep her eyes open now she was lying down.

Lucifer smiled contently, just looking at her tired form before turning out the lamp, the faint glow from the window now being the only light source in the penthouse.

There was silence for a moment, the rustling of the sheets as the pair settled down being the only sound in the dark room.

Until Lucifer interrupted it with a soft voice, “Thank you, detective. For coming here, and being here for me. It means a lot.”

Chloe smiled in the darkness at the genuinely grateful words, “Don’t worry about it Lucifer, that’s what partners are for. I know you’d do the same for me.”

“Of course, I would.”

 There was another, longer silence until it was again broken by Lucifer,

“I can’t believe you’re in my bed.”

“Lucifer, shut up and go to sleep.”


End file.
